A dark future
by x-Loki-x
Summary: A dark future is brewing, will the XMen be ready to face it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or any related characters, this is a piece of amateur writing and I make no money from it

Feedback: any comments or suggestions about the story will be appreciated at the same address. I would be more than glad to listen to anyone's ideas. Thank you.

World: AU/Comic

Archiving: It would be an honor for me if anyone wanted to go through the trouble of actually taking this and posting it, so just give me a notice and it's yours ;)

Nadja can, of course, take it.

Summary: A dark future is brewing, will the X-Men be ready to face it?

Great thanks goes to Sorciere and Lauryn for betaing! You guys rock and I could not have done it without you!

/…/ is for spoken telepathically, or just the character's thoughts.

A Dark Future 

The conference room was packed before what was expected to be one of the most controversial debates of the century. Senator Kelly was about to propose the immediate passing of the Mutant Control Law he himself had gave birth to. With him were Peter Gyrech and Dr. Trask. The latter was a renowned scientist and a brilliant man, and he was one of the main supporters of Kelly.

Kelly was certain he would get the law to be adopted. The Senate was not weak, but it was easy to push around, if you had anything on them. And Kelly had made sure he had. A few months ago the law had seemed impossible to adopt. Although there were many people who supported the law, the masses, the majority had not yet had time to form an opinion about the mutant problem. Thus they did not react very well at the idea of military patrols around the clock, and giant, peacekeeping robots roaming the streets. The other reason for which the law had not yet been passed was that the Senate now had its share of young senators, each with his own new little revolutionary idea of peace among men, deluding themselves that they could make the world a better place. Then there were the older senators, who were also a problem. They were old and wise, and would not risk the outbreak and panic of the masses. If they would, they'd be forced by law to watch their children play in the sand box next to a soldier with a gun. And the old senators liked to keep things as they were, rejecting changes as much as possible. There was also a matter of legal motivation, which had lacked then, and was lacking now.

All those reasons had made the law inapproachable in the past. Kelly had worked hard and lost long nights, but the result pleased him. He had found out that corruption had made its way into the senate far deeper than some would suspect, and with the right bribes and, why not, threats he had been able to get the proof and information he needed to turn quite a few heads his way. It wasn't anything so great as to bring the Senate down, but it was enough for some people to lose their hard-earned positions.

With too few to oppose him, Kelly knew the law would be passed; its main objective being to immediately start the heavy series production of the Sentinel robots.

Outside the Senate Building the police had formed a line to keep the crowd away. Thousands of people had gathered, each eager to show their support, or protest towards Kelly's ideals. The police had put up small barriers and had their shields up and their hands were always close to their weapons. The crowd consisted of both protestors and supporters of the law which was about to be debated and voted. Fights had erupted throughout the crowds and the police had to use high-pressure water cannons to stop the conflicts.

Upfront, right next to the barriers, were the press members, each trying to get past the police or to get a good shot of all the political personalities making their way into the building. There was great noise and general chaos with such things as banners burning and small rocks and bottles thrown at the police. The conflict came dangerously close to becoming a general riot. One man even succeeded in jumping over one of the barriers and ran towards a limousine that was just parking. The man kicked furiously at its door and spat at the window while cursing the one inside. Immediately he was brought down, beaten, and then taken in by several policemen.

Unnoticed by anyone, nine figures made their way through the crowds, getting as close to the Senate Buildings as possible. They wore casual clothes, but their wares hid battle suits in which they'd remain when time called for it. Each of them went to different directions, sometimes joining the protestors, and sometimes vanishing among the crowds.

A tall, well built man slowly made his way right next to the barriers, in a frontal position to the Senate Building. He was hit in the chest by another's elbow, and then he felt someone trying to pull him back. He shook off the aggressors with ease, not even paying attention to them. The man just stared at the entrance of the building. A policeman got right in his face and started yelling at him to step back and get two feet between himself and the barrier. The tall man locked eyes with the policeman and said nothing, his expression cold. The policeman got nervous and clenched his jaw, then removed his nightstick in one swift move and slapped the man hard, right in the jaw, throwing his face to the side. Blood immediately began to flow from his broken lip, and the man backed up two feet, not waiting for a second blow. Then he touched his chest and said in a low, blunt voice:

" Colossus in position."

Cyclops heard through his ear-com Colossus's confirmation.

/Damn, that guy moves fast/ Cyclops thought as he was still fighting his way through the crowds to reach his destined position to the far right of the building. Just as he was dodging a stone thrown his way, three more X-Men had reached their observation posts.

"Storm, in position."

"Shadowcat, in position."

"Kurt Wag... uh..., I mean, Nightcrawler, in position."

/Well, that makes five of us/ he thought as he finally reached his destination and then gave confirmation also. Within the next five minutes all the X-Men were in place, observing the events taking place, all except Wolverine.

/Damn it, Logan. What are you doing/

A minute later Logan checked in:

"Yeah... I'm here..." Logan growled. "This guy fell on me, giving me an elbow in the nose and knocking my cigar from my hand. I don't care about d'nose, but ya just can't do that to a man's cigar," he said in obvious discontent.

Cyclops was amazed at how Wolverine always had to get into a fight even now when they were supposed to be practically unnoticed.

"Give us a break, Logan," he said "You mean to tell me you've beaten a guy up just because he made you drop your cigar?"

"Well... t'was a damn good cigar!" he could hear Logan growl through the com, but he paid no attention to it as his gaze started scouting the surroundings. He saw nothing out of order, well, except the angry mob all around him. He could see Jean to his far left and he knew Gambit was creeping somewhere to his far right. The young French man was nowhere in sight, a master when it came to hiding form view.

Cyclops's eyes narrowed as he silently did a quick revision of the other's positions. Colossus was positioned at the front, while he himself was to the right of the building, and Storm covered the left wing. Midway between him and Colossus was Jean, and halfway between Storm and Colossus, Kitty was positioned. Colossus wanted Kitty as close to him as possible so he could keep an eye on her. He couldn't blame him; he was doing the same about Jean. Kurt and Wolverine were guarding the back of the building. Gambit was silently waiting halfway between the mutant pair and Scott. Closing this circle was Rogue who stood by watchfully halfway between Logan and Storm. Hank had the task of getting the Blackbird set down somewhere out of sight, and then he was to join them. They had chosen to hide the jet behind a small forest next to the airport. The new cloaking shield that Hank had devised for the Blackbird hid the jet not only from any radar, but it also reflected any light with perfection, making the jet practically undetectable for human eyesight. It was a true marvel that came in very handy. The bad part was that Hank would need quite a bit of time to get back to them but it didn't matter very much as the X-Men had the entire perimeter secured.

Inside the Conference room Senator Kelly had already started the discussions. He had a confident air about him, and his charisma undoubtedly attracted even more of the senate's members to his side.

"And in my opinion, ladies and gentlemen, the Mutant Control Law would not only help us know every single mutant on the territory of the United States, but would also help us contain them and keep their evidence. This law is only here for the good and protection of us all. Think about it, ladies and gentlemen: normal humans are safer, the more dangerous of mutants are locked away and thus it gives the rest of them a chance of integrating into our community.

"Mr. Kelly," a young senator asked, "I read in your request that the main objective of this law is to be able to use those... ah.. yes... there it is... those 'Sentinel' robots again. Mr. Kelly, the Sentinels have been used before and have proved to be highly inefficient. Give us one good reason for which they would be efficient now, please."

Kelly was too experienced a politician to be taken aback by the youth's enthusiastic offensive maneuver.

/What strings did your daddy pull to get you in that chair at your age, son/ he thought bitterly.

A smile on Kelly's lips only served to confirm his confidence as he said, "the sentinels have been greatly improved by our Dr. Trask here. With a lot more funds allocated, and with a greater number of these loyal robots we would surely..."

The young senator proved to be unwilling to give in, interrupting Kelly again.

"Funds must go to the hungry and the sick. They are the ones in real need of funds, not your war machines."

Kelly, maintaining his confident smile, replied, "those 'war machines', as you call them, are there for the protection of the citizens in this nation, the citizens I swore to do my best to protect when I was elected. The funds used for the creation and maintenance of the Sentinel robots might feed the homeless of New York a year, two at the most, but who will keep our children safe then? Who will prevent mutants from attacking them at school or at home? Who will prevent one of them from burning down a mall or blowing up a school bus? The Sentinels are there to protect the citizens of this nation the best way that we possibly can and to keep the danger of criminal mutants out of our homes and schools and churches."

As Kelly finished his speech the young senator was left speechless and a round of applause rippled throughout the room.

Kelly smiled and thanked his audience, not giving his unworthy opponent a second look.

Cyclops continued to scout the surroundings, hoping things would not get any worse. He knew the X-Men were sent here by Xavier to protect the senators and the other officials. But it wasn't the angry crowds that the X-Men feared would be dangerous. It was Magneto and The Brotherhood. Xavier knew Magneto wouldn't let go of the chance of getting rid of so many important foes at the same time. They had expected an attack on the Senate Building from Magneto, and had prepared for it.

/What if we failed/ Scott thought. /What if Magneto did kill all those people, and the X-Men along with them? What then/

Scott shook his head pushing his dark thoughts away. /Well, in the fairy-tales good always wins.../

Right at that moment Wolverine addressed him through the com.

"There's somethin' wrong. I feel weird." Logan growled, "It's a magnetic field! Our friends decided to join the party!"

Cyclops ordered everyone to be ready.

"Don't reveal yourselves yet," Cyclops ordered before anyone could act. "Wait for my signal," he added after turning his gaze towards the crowds.

He started scouting around frantically for any signs of any member of The Brotherhood, but he could spot none. His hand then went to his glasses and he quickly exchanged them for his visor. He had kept the glasses in order to avoid suspicion, but there was no more need for them now.

/Damn it/ he thought bitterly. The suspense made his heart and thoughts race wildly.

Then he heard Jean echo in his head:

/Everyone, look up.../

Scott did as he heard and raised his gaze. Six figures flowed gently in the sky, heading down towards the roof of the Senate building. All except one stood on metal discs. The sunlight made the thin metal discs shine. It looked like angels floating on heavenly light were coming down from the heavens.

But Scott knew these angels all too well. They only brought death and destruction to anyone that dared to look upon them. They were no angels because angels do not kill as they did. They were evil, and fed on the fear and blood of normal men.

The people finally saw The Brotherhood and went silent for a moment. The light reflected from the metal discs prevented anyone from seeing that there were only men flying. A low murmur echoed among the stunned crowd, and some of the people even got to their knees and started babbling prayers.

"Storm, it's a bit bright, don't you think?" Scott called to the weather goddess.

The next moment the sky grew dark with clouds and the sun disappeared, revealing that the so-called angels were anything but that. The people now saw that there were only men flying. No, not men, mutants and that caused a chorus of shouts and cries to be yelled at the mutants above.

Right then Scott aimed at Magneto and fired his optic blasts at him. As always his shot was precise and the capped mutant fell towards the ground. With him fell all of the others, who were only floating courtesy of his powers.

"X-Men! Now!" Scott shouted. The X-men launched themselves towards The Brotherhood.

Magneto was already close to the roof of the building when he was hit. The fall he took was not that bad and his armored suit had absorbed most of the shock. Mystique, who had taken the form of an oversized eagle had now regained her human form and was already at Magneto's side helping him to his feet.

"Wanda!" Magneto growled. Then he turned to see what had happened to all the other mutants that were with him. Sabretooth had fallen on the roof and now he shook debris off himself from where he had made a small crater. As usual he was unhurt. Toad had used his tongue to hang of a nearby pole, and was now sticking to the side of the building crawling towards them. Pyro was on the roof too and Avalanche was lying unconscious on the ground. The police had already encircled him, and they had even started to quickly evacuate the senators. Wada was supposed to already be there with the Blob. She had taken their van with Blob riding in the back. While dramatically straightforward in his entrance, the leader of the Brotherhood kept the Blob as the ace in his sleeve. Wanda also had a special mission. She was to drive the Blob to the scene and use her powers to protect her father's descent towards the Senate Building. Due to her talent of shifting reality to its very core, thus altering probabilities, she should have made sure such things as bullets, lasers, or even Cyclops's famed optic beams would always miss their targets.

Magneto looked over the edge of the roof and clenched his jaw at the sight before him. The police were moving fast, and the X-Men even faster. Kelly was not to be lost! It became clear that the X-Men were heading towards the Conference Room.

After taking all the surroundings in, his sights set on a tall man who had turned to steel. With a mere wave of his hand he sent the mutant flying backwards, over the now scattering crowds and into a tree. Right then Wolverine, who had climbed the wall using his famed claws, appeared from behind and jumped Toad. Magneto used his power to raise him into the air and then threw him with ease in the same direction as Colossus.

"Sending metal warriors to fight the master of magnetism? Really, Charles, is that the best you can do?" Magneto would have smiled if the situation were not so pressing.

Cyclops teamed up with Jean and Kitty and phased through the walls into the Conference room while Nightcrawler teleported in at the same time with both Storm and Rogue by his side. Gambit, staying true to his style, got in through a window.

Inside, it was chaos as people tried to flee as fast as they could, while the police tried to make the evacuation more organized, but with little success as panic had taken over.

An experienced policeman shouted orders at his men, trying desperately to give things the slightest trace of efficiency. George Fyress was forty-two but felt as agile and strong as in his early thirties. Twenty long years on the force had gathered under his belt, and he had faced many dangerous situations. But nothing quite like this.

/Shit/ he thought /Twenty years on the streets and I've never been more afraid/ he thought as he swept sweat away from his forehead with his hand and yelled at a subordinate to pick up the pace. His voice was lost amongst the loud noise in the room. It was as though all the men in that room were suddenly reduced to animals, he realized. They were like cattle, following not the policemen's advice but only the crowds with an amazing herding instinct. And with horror he realized that his fellow policemen were not far behind themselves.

"Beat feet! Beat feet!" he yelled at the policemen bringing up the rear of the crowd. Chaotic as it was, the evacuation was well under way when the front doors of the room opened to reveal five young mutants scanning the room.

/Mutants! Shit! I wanna live to see old age! Shit! Shit! Shit/ he thought, as if his whole vocabulary was reduced to that one word.

"Find Kelly," Scott ordered,."He must not be harmed. Our main concern is to get him to safety."

As Magneto came down the stairway that led from the roof to the main hallway he contacted Wanda.

"Wanda! What happened? You were supposed to be here and protect me!"

Through the com came Wanda's distorted voice.

"Damn! The Blob and I are being followed by the X-men in the Blackbird. The van wasn't made for this kind of pursuit! I don't know how they spotted us, but I can't lose them! The van is just too slow and the jet seems too maneuverable. It's hovering above us."

Magneto turned his gaze towards Mystique.

"We're here to do a job. Kelly must die."

"But... Wanda..." Toad said confused.

"I said we are here to do a job. Wanda couldn't do hers. We shall do ours. Come!"

Magneto reached the hallway and charged towards the conference room. Every one of the senators got out of his way while the police foolishly tried to stop him.

As the rest of the Brotherhood took care of the policeman he and Mystique entered the room.

It was an immense room and there were still a lot of people inside, including the X-men.

"Kitty, Jean, find Kelly, quick," Scott ordered. "The rest of us, engage!"

And as the rest of the evil mutants burst through the doors, the X-Men and the Brotherhood clashed. As the fight raged on, all of the senators had made their way out. Kelly, Trask, Gyrech and another small group of people had made their way to a small hallway in the far back of the room. They now sped towards the exit.

Outside, Colossus and Wolverine were just coming around and slowly started making their way towards the Senate Building again. Right then they heard Beast call to them.

"Wolverine, Colossus, I have your positions. I am now in pursuit of Wanda and the Blob. Our lovely lady is driving a black van and is on a course set to pass directly by your current location. Unfortunately I was forced to take altitude and I fear I will lose them. I do believe they must be trying to reach the Senate Building. Will it be too much trouble if I asked you gentlemen to put an end to her mad race?"

"Gotcha' Hank. We'll slow'em down for you," Logan replied.

At the same moment he saw a black van speeding down the road towards them.

"Petey, let's show them our trick." Logan grinned.

Colossus merely nodded and turned to his metal form before he moved to the middle of the road. Logan jumped at Peter and the Russian mutant caught him in mid-air and hurled him like a human cannonball towards the speeding vehicle.

'_Snikt'_ The metal claws popped out of the back of Wolverine's hands and as he landed on the hood of the van he used them to grip onto the van in a cat-like style.

Although startled by this daring act and display of agility and feral determination from Wolverine, Wanda knew her only chance was to keep speeding.

Wolverine then used his head to break the windshield of the car, and took hold of the driving wheel turning it so that the car tipped sideways and trailed off the road. He was thrown off and landed on the driveway hitting the ground hard, but he quickly got to his feet shaking his head.

Colossus walked calmly to the car and ripped the door off. Wanda was unconscious and had a bad cut on her forehead. Blob was in the back and was apparently unconscious also. He too had an immense cut on his head and blood was flowing from it. Colossus wrinkled his nose in disgust and looked at Wolverine who came next to him and saw the bloody mess.

"Well," Logan said, "I guess all that fat didn't do much to protect him here. Sharp edges cut through it like butter..."

Then the two X-Men looked up to see Hank hover over them. Through the Blackbird's windshield they saw him nod his thanks, and then he sped towards the Senate Building.

"The cops are coming," Logan said. "They'll take care of them, let's make tracks."

"But how do you..." Colossus wondered.

"Heightened hearing, remember?" he growled. "They're faint, but they're coming. Now let's move."

Inside the fight raged on, X-Men against Brotherhood, but things were not looking good for the valiant heroes. Magneto was just too powerful and the organization of his team was precise and devastatingly effective.

The most eloquent example was setting Toad upon Cyclops. The slimy mutant evaded every blast shot his way and there was nothing Cyclops could do. Every shot he aimed at the Toad was dodged with agility.

/Jean, have you found Kelly/ he thought towards his fiancée.

/Yes we did. Hank has just contacted us too. He is setting the Blackbird down in the back. Kitty's phasing with the senator towards him as we speak./

/And you/ he asked concerned.

/I.../

A sudden wave of pain and fear flowed through the link before it suddenly started fading away, then disappearing completely, leaving a baffled Scott behind to try and recollect his thoughts that were suddenly deprived by the warmth of Jean's presence.

/Jean/ he sent his thoughts to her, but she was nowhere within his reach. Even without the link she, as a telepath, should have been able to hear him. She had either blacked out or...

"Alright, X-Men, retreat!" he ordered solemnly.

All of his teammates regrouped behind him and waited for further orders.

"It looks t' Gambit as retreat be pretty hard, non?" the French mutant asked with sarcasm as the Brotherhood had them cornered.

Magneto stepped forth and addressed Scott.

"You do not understand. This needs to be done for the sake of all mutants. If you were to know all the facts, you would understand. Why do you always get in our way, even when we're doing the right thing, the only thing we can do for our race's survival?

Cyclops didn't bother to answer him and instead fired his beams with precision at the ground right in front of the Brotherhood in order to stop their advance. The mutants were quick to dodge what they thought would be a shot aimed at their heads rather than their feet. This was just what Scott had intended. The X-men now stood pressed against Kurt, and by the time the Brotherhood began to stalk towards them again the X-Men vanished in a cloud of smoke. ...

Jean had been locked in battle with Mystique, who had followed her and Kitty, and was now knocked to the ground. She felt a stinging pain in her head and only had time to try and send her thoughts to Scott, but all she could feel was pain and fear as she felt herself slip into unconsciousness.

"This was too easy Ms. Grey," Mystique said morphing into Jean's appearance. As she made her way to finish her foe, Hank appeared at her back and pounced on her with a growl.

"I am sorry I was this late. Ms. Wanda gave me quite the trouble," he apologized but just then realized Jean was unconscious. Searching for a pulse he was relieved to find it was strong and steady. He then easily picked up Jean, put her on his furry shoulder, and hurried towards the jet.

On the way out he met Cyclops, who had returned for Jean after Kitty had informed him that his fiancée had engaged Mystique.

"Jean is fine," Beast announced. "I checked on her myself. We need to make haste, friend. Is the jet prepared?"

"Yes..." Cyclops hesitated. "Are you sure she's okay?"

"I assure you she is in no real danger. She has been hit by a stun gun. Even without treatment she should be fine soon. We must rush, now! "

Scott nodded and took the lead, rushing to the jet.

The X-men reached the Blackbird and as they flew away they saw Magneto come out of the half- destroyed building and then flee himself. The police sirens could already be heard and the sound of the helicopters filled the air.

Three days afterwards the X-Men had already taken Kelly back home. He was in no more danger for now. The state would see to his well being now.

Charles Xavier was enjoying a thick novel when his office phone rang. He picked up the phone only to hear the voice of Magneto on the other end.

"Hello friend." Magneto's voice was strangely friendly.

"Erik, what happened? Why are you calling me?" Xavier asked concerned.

"I wish to show you something Charles. Meet me at the abandoned butchery just outside of town in one hour. Come alone."

"And who guarantees my safety?" Xavier asked.

"I do. I am not going to do anything but show you something, Charles. You have my word on that."

"Fine, I'll see you then," Xavier agreed, knowing that Magneto never broke his word to a friend.

An hour later Charles Xavier was standing just outside an abandoned butchery a few miles from town. The building was desolate looking. He doubted even rats lived in there.

He wheeled himself inside the former meat shop. He found Magneto sitting alone at a table in a room that must have once been the freezer. A heavy stench was hanging in the air and he noticed wide stains of long-dried blood on the walls and floor.

"Hello, Erik. What was so urgent that you needed to speak to me about? And why here?"

Magneto was standing in a chair next to the table, his expression was sour and his eyes seemed to stare into emptiness.

"Why, Charles?" he spat. "Why did you have to stop me? I could have brought us salvation," he said raising an accusing gaze at his long time friend. "Instead you choose to bring us certain doom."

"Killing is not the way to build a future, Erik. It never was, and it never will be. I try to bring people hope. Nothing more, and nothing less."

Magneto's expression betrayed anger but also regret at the lack of understanding from the other man.

"You say I kill. I only kill those for whom I can find no other way. Killing is always my last resort. I, as you, look to save lives but only when I can. Kelly's death... Kelly's death is needed in order for us to survive."

"You say you give people hope?"

He pushed a folder to Xavier.

"Go on, open it," he urged the wheelchair bound man.

Xavier did as he was told and from inside he took out some pictures. Xavier's expression turned to shock, then to horror when he saw what the pictures represented.

"Yes, Charles. You think you brought us hope by saving Kelly? Our beloved senator, as you see in the pictures my men have taken, has already started the heavy production of sentinels. You only have one factory in the pictures there, but who knows how many he has. You see, that's why he needed to die. I needed to cut evil from its roots." He gave an ironic smile. "But lucky for us you were there to save evil, old friend, and make sure it spreads its seeds further and further, until every mutant child on the face of this Earth has a registration number burned onto his arm, or the back of his head!" he finished almost yelling. Great pain was in his voice and the hate it was filled with made it tremble.

"Instead of hope you bring us slaughter, Charles." His voice was harsh and his eyes sparkled with fury and frustration. "I brought you here for a reason, so you could see what a slaughter house looks like, for in a few months it will be us who will be driven like cattle in rooms like this, and it will be our children's blood drying up on the walls and floors!"

Xavier's eyes were filling with tears as Magneto closed his speech.

"A dark future is coming for us, Charles, and I pray our children will have the strength to forgive our weakness."

And with that the master of magnetism left, leaving a pain filled Xavier behind; an Xavier with tears in his eyes and pain in his heart.

And in Xavier's head, Magneto's voice kept on saying//a dark future... a dark future.../

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's notes: It gets better stick with me here ;)

Updates will be slow due to painfully hectic RL.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Joining Hands

Author: Loki

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or any related characters, this is a piece of amateur writing and I make no money from it.

Feedback: AU/Comic

Archiving: Nadja Lee's web pages, otherwise sure, just ask ;)

Summary: Xavier is forced to ask Magneto for help as he is set to start a battle on two fronts against the Sentinel menace

Author's notes: Stick with me while I'm prepping some tasty action and romance, okay? ;)

Great thank you goes to Lauryn for beta! Your resilience is remarkable /laughs/ I'm very grateful to you, lov!

**Joining Hands**

The hour was late and Scott couldn't sleep. The Professor's behavior that day concerned Scott. Since Professor X had gotten back from his mystery trip his expression had been dark and his words few and poor. Whatever had happened to him, it had to be something very important to disturb him in that manner.

Jean and Storm had both tried to speak to him, but the Professor just seemed out of reach. He had been in his study all afternoon, and he hadn't come out of there even for dinner. Seeing his mentor tormented also made Scott feel troubled and sleep seemed to avoid him.

Scot got out of bed very carefully so as not to wake Jean up. He put his slippers on and walked silently out the door. He was headed towards the bathroom when he saw light coming from the kitchen. Scott was curious of who could be up this late so he decided to see who it was. It was no surprise to him when found Xavier sitting at the table, with the same troubled look in his eyes as he had all day.

"Well, drowning your troubles in... milk, I see..." Scott said with a small smile, and picked a seat next to the Professor.

"I did miss dinner, you know?" Xavier smiled back, playing along. Then his smile disappeared and his figure got its troubled posture again.

"Tell me, Scott, how do you destroy something you are forced to protect?"

An old reflex born through training and sweat kicked in as Cyclops took over, analyzing the question and giving the answer he sought best almost instantaneously.

"You do not have to destroy it but simply take out whatever fact makes it dangerous to you. For example, if you tear the fangs off a snake, it is still a snake, but it is harmless."

Xavier smiled at the reverse in roles. Usually it was Scott who came to Xavier looking for answers.

"Tell me, Professor, who is the snake that poisoned your heart today?" Cyclops made way for Scott's warm voice.

Xavier eyed Cyclops and gave him a small smile. That was Scott: always trying to help in any way he could, always trying to take pain away from others, always putting others before himself. And that was one of the main reasons for which Scott could be the good leader that he was. Xavier knew the reason why Scott was still awake at this hour as well as the reason why Scott was asking him this: his forever-present will to help, and Scott's feeling of helplessness when another would not let him share his pain.

"Scott, I went out to meet with Magneto today."

Cyclops stood up from his chair, concern and confusion written clear over his face.

"What has that man done now?" Scott asked knowing what Magneto was capable of, while an abundance of worst-case scenarios flashed quickly in his mid.

"Scott, calm yourself." The Professor's reassuring voice had the gift to ease Scott's worry but the young mutant was still confused. "Magneto did not do anything but reveal a very painful truth to me," Xavier continued in the same voice, now only tainted by the slightest hint of sadness.

"Which is?" Scott asked still standing.

"Sit down Scott and let us talk things through," the Professor asked before resting his chin on his hands.

The composed and patient tone in the Professor's voice finally convinced Scott to sit down.

Xavier explained the difficult situation they were put in, explained how the one whose life they had saved had now betrayed them. Sleep was exiled from their minds as they considered how to approach the delicate position they were in, on the brink of diving into hell. They were flowing on betrayal and pain towards doom, like a small boat flowing on a river towards the waterfall's edge. Plans had to be made, and decisions taken to ensure that the Sentinels would never raise again from the iron grave the X-Men had put them in.

The dawn came, spreading silver light over the Xavier estate, and found the two men at the same table. In their minds a plan was formed and they hoped that all the pieces would come together, to ensure their survival, not as mutants but as human beings.

Jean had gotten up much earlier than usual, only to have found that Scott was already out of bed. She had decided to worry about it later as she had something more important in mind.

Right now she was in the bathroom, holding her breath.

/Okay, it said here that if it turns blue it's positive, and if it stays the same it's negative/ Jean thought as she read the instructions of the pregnancy test for the tenth time. /Wait ten to fifteen seconds/ she read on. She rubbed her hands together anxiously waiting for the time to pass.

Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen! she counted in her mind and then looked at the test. To her great disappointment the test hadn't changed colors. Tears slowly formed behind her eyes and she started weeping in sorrow. She looked through her tears at the test one more time and noticed it had turned to a very pale azure color. The test became more and more colored until it reached an intense, almost dark blue. Her tears turned to ones of joy for the small wonder she bore within her. She wiped her tears and looked at the test again as to make sure she had not imagined things. But the test remained the same strong blue it showed before, making tears of joy once again appear in Jean's eyes.

In his room, Kurt was as always up early and was saying his prayers. Although he could no longer go to church, in his heart he was still a catholic monk, and his love for God had never diminished. If anything it only got stronger.

In his youth, when people had called him a demon and threw stones after him and cursed his name he had no one else to turn to but God. And God had kept him safe. When he had grown up, he went to a somewhat isolated church 'over the hills and far away' -as he had said back then- and God's servants received him as their brother, despite his devilish looks. He became a monk and dedicated his life to God, and his days were happy there. God took good care of his faithful soul. Then the Professor had come and had taken him away from God's protective shelter to face a world that hated and feared him. At first Kurt had thought he would lose God's appreciation, but The Lord had taken care of him here too.

Kurt felt he owed everything to The Merciful Lord and thus he never forgot early morning prayers. They helped cleanse his sinful soul and strengthen him for the following day.

Kurt was about to head back to bed as he had just finished his prayers. He never wandered around the mansion this early in the morning out of fear he might disturb the other's sleep. Just as he was about to set himself down on his bed he was surprised to hear the Professor's warm voice ring in his head.

/X-Men! X-Men! Wake up. I apologize for having to wake you up so early, but there is an urgent matter that needs attending and it won't suffer any delay. Meet Scott and me in the Danger room in fifteen minutes. Do not be late/

Kurt slowly opened the door, still careful not to wake anybody up although the Professor's orders had clearly suggested everyone was up. He stepped out of the room and into the main hallway. To his surprise he saw Jean already heading downstairs. Was it his imagination or had he truly seen traces of tears on her cheeks?

Ororo was also up and was heading downstairs herself. She looked so beautiful and moved as graceful as a cat and as proud as a goddess. As she was approaching him, Kurt lowered his gaze.

"Good morning, Kurt," she greeted him warmly. She gently picked up his chin and turned his gaze towards her. "What is the matter, aren't you coming?"

"Good morning," the blue mutant said shyly in his thick German accent. "Yes... I am coming, please..." he said and indicated with a gesture that it would be fit if she walked first.

Ororo smiled and led the way.

"You are so sweet," she said and he blushed, although it didn't show through his fur. Then her tone got serious and her pace quickened. "Let's see what happened."

And they rushed to the danger room, she leading the way, and Kurt following.

Fifteen minutes later all the X-Men were gathered in the Danger Room waiting for Xavier to begin.

Scott's gaze jumped to all the X-Men gathered around the round table. In his head he made a comparison to Camelot and the Knights of the Round Table. The X-Men were also knights. Leather uniforms and superhuman powers might have replaced the shinning armors and swords, but on the inside they were all knights defending truth, peace, and honor.

"I think we're ready to begin, Professor," Scott said from his chair while sorting through some dossiers.

"Yes, Scott, thank you," Xavier started in a soft voice before he turned to the other mutants.

"Let me explain why I have called you here in such haste. Time is not a feat I have the luxury to spend now so I'll be as brief as possible. It seems that Senator Kelly, the vulnerable victim whose life we recently saved, has gone behind everyone's backs, most of all the government's, and has already started the heavy production of Sentinels. The manner in which he accomplished this is staggering and I have yet to discover what resources he could have used to trick the government of the most powerful state in the world! I have some pictures here that show one of the facilities producing these robots. Scott, if you please?" He asked Cyclops to distribute every X-Men a copy of the pictures.

"It is at best one or two weeks old. That is more than sufficient time to create a very threatening Sentinel fighting force."

"Impossible!" Colossus shook his head in disbelief. "We destroyed the sentinels. We hunted down every last one of them. How could he have rebuilt them?" The Russian's figure could have just as well been of steel as it betrayed the same coldness and tenacity.

"Yes! Furthermore, the mutant control law was not voted upon," Kitty joined the discussion. "I think the key to all this is finding who it was behind Kelly who had this sort of influence as to keep a network of factories hidden from sight right here on American soil." She bit her lower lip in frustration.

"Kelly's influences reach high, and it is not excluded that the government might have given him a hand, or they might have closed their eyes," Xavier replied. "Whichever the case, two things are certain. First: we must act immediately and destroy the Sentinel production center. And second: I'm afraid we cannot do this alone. As I have already said, the Sentinels must already be extremely numerous."

"And we have reason to believe there are more than just one of these production centers," Scott added. "Magneto's people took shots of Sentinels flying in and out of the facility, taking flight in specific patterns and directions." Scott took a moment to study his teammate's faces before he continued. "We have to assume the worst, of course, and think that they were patrolling between these facilities, or perhaps, facilitating communications, who knows… This would, however, mean that a small Sentinel army has already been created."

"X-Men, we must seek help," Xavier stated.

"But to who, Professor?" Rogue asked. "We have always been alone in this battle."

Regretfully, Rogue was right. Yes the occasional ally appeared but never something constant, never something reliable.

The Professor allowed himself a moment before speaking again.

"I know you might not like it, and I assure you I do not find it anymore pleasing than you, but the only solution is for us to ask Magneto and the Brotherhood for help," Xavier said in the same calm but firm tone.

"No way, Prof!" Wolverine spat. "Ain't no way I'm gonna gut Sentinels alongside those slackers! We went at each other's throats barely a few days ago and now you want us to team up with them! Not gonna happen!" Wolverine's words were accompanied by frantic gesticulations from his part, which further strengthened his stance.

The Professor had expected exactly this kind of situation, as he was perfectly aware of the alliance he wished to form and its consequences.

"Wolverine, please try to understand. We are left with no choice. Besides, I am certain that Magneto will respond with the same amount of anger towards this. It would be better to fight by his side than meet him there and fight each other as well as the Sentinels. We must be united in this dark hour or else all is lost."

An awkward silence claimed rights in the Danger Room for the next few moments.

The first to speak was surprisingly Gambit, well known for his mysterious and reserved nature.

"Gambit say if this be th'only way t'live through this then we take it. We can die fightin' les Sentinels _and_ the Brotherhood, or we can die fightin' les Sentinels only. Seems like easy choice t'Gambit, " he spoke while his hands never stopped fondling a deck of cards.

"I have to admit the odds would be much higher with Magneto by our side," Ororo agreed after evaluating the situation.

Sensing the need of one last intervention to turn the situation in the needed direction Scott stood up and spoke.

"We are X-Men, and if going through hell and shaking hands with the devil is what has to be done, then we do it!" Scott tried to stand tall and look inspiring as a leader, but he realized he was still in his boxers and his cheeks caught just the palest shade of red.

"I do not trust Magneto, or any of his men, but I will fight alongside them if you ask it of me Professor," Colossus said while a reverberation of steel crossed his rugged figure hinting his determination.

Jean and Kurt were quiet. Kurt was a silent man but that was not usually Jean's case and the Professor noticed that.

"Then it is settled," Xavier said, satisfied with how smoothly things had went. "I will go arrange a meeting for myself with Magneto immediately. The odds are that we will be fighting tomorrow night X-Men. Be prepared." And with those words the Professor left the room, leaving the X-Men to their thoughts.

Scott was quick to follow Xavier to his office.

As he wheeled himself to the desk using the electronic commands on his chair's left arm Xavier addressed the X-Men's leader.

"Scott, I will need to meet Magneto myself. And we will most certainly have to go to the Brotherhood's hideout. The problem would be that I never know where I can find Magneto. But we can find out.

"Wolverine and Colossus said they are sure that the police have apprehended both the Blob and the Scarlet Witch. I will find out where they are being kept, and I shall have to pay them a visit." Xavier's hands were already moving rapidly along the keyboard of his personal computer.

"But how will you..." Scott started.

"Find out where they are?" Xavier finished his sentence for him and smiled. "Like our beloved senator, I also have great influences; greater than most would suspect. I will have to pull some strings, but I will find them. I want you to accompany me Scott," he said smiling at his student.

"Yes, Sir. I'm ready when you are," came Scott's reply.

Xavier smile widened.

"I know Scott, thank you. I will have to make some calls now. Please get the Blackbird ready until I'm finished." With that, Xavier's eyes began studying the computer screen lively.

Scott nodded and turned around to leave but was stopped in his tracks by Xavier's voice.

"Oh and Scott?" the Professor asked without lifting his gaze from the computer monitor.

"Yes Sir?" Scott awaited his further orders.

"Do put some pants on my dear boy." Xavier allowed himself the luxury of a chuckle before waving Scott away.

After Scott's nod and departure Xavier pulled out of a drawer a black agenda. It had beautiful golden writing on it and looked very old but surprisingly well looked after. The Professor put his glasses on and started looking for a name.

"Nick Fury..." he mumbled to himself.

Upon finding the name he started feeding the data into the computer, which then started displaying a whole record on the agent and his activity on the screen.

An hour later The Blackbird had landed in front of the well-hidden secret facility in which the Scarlet Witch and the Blob were held.

Fury had already announced the authorities in charge of the facility that Xavier was coming so he and Scott were allowed free passing everywhere while under the close attention of specially trained S.H.I.E.L.D guards, of course.

Upon the completion of all formalities, which confirmed Xavier's identity, the mutant asked one of the guards to take him to Blob's cell.

"I can find out what I want from Blob much easier. His only strength is a physical one. His mind is weak. Wanda's powers are very unpredictable and it is best to avoid her as much as possible," he explained his choice to Scott as the young man wheeled him down a long hallway.

With them were two doctors. Because there was no chain he couldn't break and no bars he couldn't bend, the Blob had to be constantly given sedatives in order to keep him at bay. The doctors carried a very large suitcase with them. They looked like they knew what they were doing.

When they reached his cell they found Blob tied to a wall with incredibly strong chains. Although he was conscious, his body was numb from the sedatives.

The doctors pulled out a syringe with a needle that looked big enough for an elephant shot. After they fed the serum into the oversized mutant they quickly vanished to let Xavier do his job as the security cameras on the ceiling were keeping a tight watch on the events happening in the room.

Xavier reached Blob's mind with an ease that surprised even him. Truly the Blob was an awesome force to tamper with physically, but Xavier found the challenge of extracting information out of his mind no more challenging than the proverbial candy being taken away from children.

As they rushed out Scott asked Xavier if he had been able to secure the desired information.

"Yes, as I expected Blob's mind was easy enough to read through," Xavier responded.

Scott had his own holdbacks about this.

"But Magneto is not naive, Professor," he spoke. "He'll surely have fled his former hideout by now knowing that Blob and Wanda are being held captive," Scott pointed out.

Having thought of this himself, Xavier was quick to answer.

"Magneto does not know they are being held by S.H.I.E.L.D. He thinks they are in a penitentiary. He knows they will not talk, and that there are no psychics working for the police. Besides, if I think about it, not even S.H.I.E.L.D. has any psychics. We must move quickly and reach Magneto, Scott, we cannot afford to waste anymore time," Xavier explained as they headed towards the exit.

As they completed the departure procedures of S.H.I.E.L.D. Xavier was quiet, his mind on the task of actually confronting the Brotherhood.

"Professor..." Scott hesitated after carefully placing his mentor on one of the leather seats of the jet.

Noticing Scott's difficulty in speaking his mind the Professor waited patiently.

"I know you have known Magneto for a long time, and you trust him, but I do not like the idea of you in there with the Brotherhood," Scott finally spoke as he locked gazes with the older mutant.

"As far back as you and Magneto may go, you must not forget that right now you two are enemies, and a lot has changed since you were friends. People change and Magneto clearly changed for the worse. You and he might have been friends, but at this moment Magneto _is_ a terrorist, and you _are_ his enemy," Scott said, waiting for the other man's reaction.

While flattered by his student's intention Xavier did not back away from his earlier decision.

"I understand Scott, but I must show Magneto that I trust him," Xavier explained.

"You can show you trust him just as he showed he trusts you by meeting him somewhere in private," Scott was quick to suggest.

Xavier rested his chin on his hand. "Exactly what are you saying?" he asked with a small, curious frown.

"Let me go and deliver them a message from you. There's no point in risking both our necks. If they are truly worth trusting, no harm will come to me." Scott said in a satisfied tone.

/Jean would kill me if she knew this/ Xavier thought but the boy's logic was unquestionable.

"All right Scott," he agreed. "But only if you promise me to be very careful!" Xavier asked of him.

Scott smiled in confidence. "Don't worry Professor, we've been dealing with Magneto for a very long time and we've become damn good at it; especially me," Scott added before climbing into the pilot's seat and firing up the jet's powerful engines.

In his chair Xavier wished he could have smiled with the confidence that Scott had.

As he landed the Blackbird on the small island in the middle of nowhere, Scott could already see the Brotherhood emerging from the shadows. Their scanners must have picked him up minutes ago he thought.

Cyclops stepped out of the blackbird holding his hands halfway raised, in a sign of peace but also his right hand was close to the button that opened his visor. Cyclops did not believe in chance. He liked to make his own chances and being ready for anything was always the first step in any situation.

"I am only here to deliver a message to Magneto," he shouted at the approaching mutants.

"So, the good Professor has finally found out my little playground. This means we must be expecting other company as well. The officials can't be far." Magneto smiled ironically.

"We're not with the officials," Cyclops said, not lowering his hands. "We only want to ask you if you would agree to meet the Professor."

Sabretooth growled and stalked towards Cyclops. The visor-clad man already had his targets set on the feral mutant but luckily Magneto avoided a showdown by stopping Sabretooth with a simple hand gesture.

"And why should I trust you?" asked Magneto in his booming voice.

Cyclops decided to play all his cards right then and there.

"The Professor gives you his word nothing will happen. He only asks for the same trust that he gave you a day ago."

Magneto did not like feeling like he owed anybody anything. And right now he felt he owed this proof of trust to his old friend. Not to mention that Xavier wouldn't have sent his best student alone to him unless it was something crucial.

"Don't tell me he wants to kiss and make up?" Magneto asked, a sarcastic smile playing on his lips.

Cyclops slowly let out a sigh as he lowered his hands.

"You'd be surprised," the X-Man mumbled.

Magneto stepped onto the playground and scouted the small area for Xavier. Children were playing all around him while the sunset enveloped everything in a golden-brownish light.

"Magnus," Xavier called out to Magneto.

Magneto turned to find Xavier in a far away corner of the playground. There were no children playing there, only Xavier.

"Good evening, Charles. It is my turn to ask why you have brought me here." Magneto greeted him as he made his way towards this strange foe of his who was also, deep inside, his friend.

"Magnus, I come to you in this dark hour seeking your aid," the professor said without making any effort to hide the sadness and worry from his voice.

"You need my aid with what? It would seem as though you only do things against me, Charles. Why should I give you my aid when all you offer me is hostility and strong opposition?" Magneto seemed unready to go past the grinding offences on the surface of their confrontation and sink into its more meaningful depths.

Xavier knew Magneto was a hard man to reach but he also knew that it was worth the effort of trying to reach that noble soul now trapped in the cocoon of suffering and hate which had turned Magnus into Magneto.

"Because you and I now have the same goal: to stop the Sentinels from being freed upon this world again." Xavier tried to instigate Magneto's sense of efficiency and interest.

Though Magneto knew the situation well, he would not miss the opportunity of once again stinging Xavier with the obvious truth. "I, old friend, have already tried to do that. And I have you to thank for my failure." Magneto's ice blue eyes never blinked as he spoke.

Instead of being taken aback by his foe's fierce gaze and edgy words Xavier retorted calmly, "And that is a thing for which I will never be sorry, Magnus." His smile further enforced his belief.

Disappointed at the obvious miss of his stinging words, Magneto let his frustration get the better of him.

"Then why are we even having this conversation, Charles?" he spat back. still trying to hold on to the advantage he had from the fact that Xavier was asking his help and not the other way around.

Knowing how to keep his own posture but also allow Magneto a taste of psychological victory was the thing that enabled Xavier to drive the conversation to the wanted destination. "Because you know my X-Men are not enough to stop the Sentinels, just as I know your Brotherhood are not enough to stop them either. But together..." he left the sentence unfinished for Magneto's mind to finish off scheme on its own.

No reply came from Magneto and Xavier continued trying to take advantage of that fruitful moment.

"Fight with us, Magneto. The only way to put a stop to this madness is by joining hands. All eyes are closed to this matter, except ours. If you do not help us now, the dark future you predicted will come, and the iron justice of the Sentinels will be cast upon us. And you know what their verdict is for those such as ourselves," he finished hoping that reason and interest in Magneto would prevail in the face of his pride and feuding desires.

Magneto gave him a sarcastic smile and an accusing gaze and asked him, "And are you sure you are not just going to let the Sentinels escape as well when we come close to our victory?"

Staying true to his code Magneto's words sank their hurtful intentions into Xavier like a lion's fangs into its prey. Even after indirectly agreeing to Xavier's plans Magneto still sought to be incisive in any way possible.

Again Xavier found himself in the situation of letting himself fall prey to Magneto's acid words, while still he did not wish to back off and shun his dream not even in word or thought. Equilibrium was needed. He needed to show Magnus he accepted his move and was now making one himself. Just like a game of chess. And Xavier knew Magneto always liked a good opponent in chess. "I do not regret saving Kelly's life, Magnus. I don't want to get rid of him because his heart is filled with hate for us. I want to turn that hate into acceptance. I want him to live and see the truth, not die in blindness as you thought was fit. No, dear friend, I will not respond with blind vengeance. I will not become one that takes fathers away from their children. I will not become a murderer. I will not become... you," Xavier did his best to keep his voice in check and his tone level.

/Checkmate, old friend./ Xavier thought and hoped with all his heart that his premonitory feeling was right.

Magneto clenched his fists but said nothing. He was smart enough not to let the accusation of him being a murderer cloud his judgment. Especially when he knew it was true. And it seemed as though ages had passed since he and Xavier were sitting at the same table working together rather than against each other.

"It would be an honor to be at your side again old friend, but why fight for a weak world and sacrifice more than I already have? Why fight for these hateful humans?" Though he had taken in by Xavier's words, Magneto was still solid in his own beliefs and he made that very clear with those two questions.

"Magnus, we do not fight for hateful humans. We fight, for them," Xavier said and pointed to the children playing happily on the playground. Their crystalline voices filled the air, and their laughter showed not even the smallest concern hanging over their innocent hearts.

"Look at them, and at the setting sun, Magnus," Xavier continued. "If we sit by, and do nothing, the darkness will spread, and the sun will never rise for them again. Do you wish this to be the last sunset these children see?

"Join hands with me again, old friend, not for the humans, nor for the mutants, least of all for ourselves, but to make sure the children will see another sunrise, after this sunset." Xavier closed his speech and waited patiently for the other man's reaction.

Magneto's gaze swept the playing field and his teeth clenched as he remembered a little boy in Poland being struck to the muddy ground by the back of a rifle. "And what about Kelly?" Magneto asked, his voice sounding a bit unsure.

Xavier made an obvious gesture with his hands. "Senator Kelly has broken the law and I will see to it that he gets what he deserves. I have arranged for a meeting of the Senate to judge his actions. The President will be there too. Kelly will, of course, not know what the purpose of the meeting is until he is confronted with the facts."

Magneto's satisfaction could be read in is expression. "But how?" he asked in curiosity.

Xavier gave a mysterious smile as he took little time to explain.

"My influences reach very high, Magnus. Let's just say I know someone who does not like military secrets being kept hidden from him and the U.S. government. He has pulled some strings and now the whole Senate's under alert of Kelly's hidden plots."

Magneto's eyes narrowed as he weighed things. A nod from him gestured by a gentle tilt of his head told Xavier of acceptance. "I will bring the Brotherhood to your mansion in a few hours. We will then devise a plan to strike our common nemesis. May this allegiance be blessed, and the joining of our hands prevent the black clouds of despair from ever darkening the horizon." And with those words and a confident smile Magneto turned away and began walking in the opposite direction.

And as he knew this was the first step in the fulfilling of his dream, hope blossomed in Xavier's heart.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


End file.
